


She Came In Through The Window

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Arguing, But mostly fluff, Crying, Disapproving Parents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, LITERALLY, Like, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, but not sexy crying, i think, why are there so many Hamilton children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodosia likes to visit Philip late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking In

Philip is tired. Very tired. Unfortunately, he cannot sleep at all. No, not when he had just gotten a text from his girlfriend saying she'd be right over. He slowly slips out of bed and opens up the window. Of course, as soon as he leans against the wall, he feels his eyes slipping shut.

“Pip!” Philip jumps at the soft noise and turns to see Theo, halfway in his window.

“Hey babe,” he says with a little smile, leaning over and kissing her gently. She wraps his arms around him, and he carefully pulls her inside. Theo pulls away from him to give him a little smile, before flopping back on his bed.

“Have I ever told you how comfortable your bed is?” Theodosia asks, stretching out her arms above her head. Philip smiles and lays beside her, pressing a little kiss against her cheek. “You're cute,” she adds and rolls onto her side, nipping at his jaw.

Philip hums in response and kisses her forehead. He lets out a soft little sigh as she kisses down his neck, tangling a hand in her hair. He lets his eyes slip close and just relaxes as Theodosia kisses and sucks at his neck and collarbone.

Wait.

Is she saying something?

Philip opens his eyes to see her looking him with wide eyes. “What?” he asks softly. God, he sounds tired.

Theodosia pulls away from his neck and lightly runs a hand down his arm. “Have you slept recently?” she asks softly. Philip starts to nod, but he knows there's no use in lying to his girlfriend, so he slowly turns to shaking her head. She sighs and presses kiss to his forehead. “C’mon, we can do this later. Right now you're sleeping, okay?” Philip starts to protest, but his words just dissolve into a yawn. Theo sighs again. “Alright, get up.”

Philip nods and stands up slowly, wrapping his arms around himself. He watches through squinted eyes as Theo pulls back the covers and slips her sneakers off, her jeans following. “Lay down,” she says, and Philip does. He lazily watches her unhook her bra, pulling it out from under her shirt and setting it on his chair.

As she climbs in his bed beside him, he leans over and gives her a little kiss. “I still don't know how you do that,” he murmurs against her lips, and she can't help but smile.

“You're a nerd,” Theo states.

“So are you.” Great comeback.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” Philip rolls over and nestles against her chest, a smile resting on his face as she throws her arms around him and he drifts off, finally getting some well-deserved rest. 


	2. Mrs. Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo meets Philip's mother.

“Philip?"

Philip slowly sits up, squinting at the sunlight. He turns to face the doorway, giving his mother a little smile. “Morning!” he says brightly.

His mother simply raises an eyebrow at him. “Do you care to explain why Miss Burr is in your bed?”

Oh. Oh shit. 

Philip stumbles out of bed, definitely awake now. “No, no, mom, it's not- it's- she just- fuck."

“Language, Philip.”

“W-We didn't do anything!” he whined, running his hands through his hair. His mom sighs, about to speak, when Theodosia sits up.

Philip stares at her with wide eyes and his mother raised her other eyebrow. Theodosia looks between the two of them, blushing, before smiling and speaking up. “Good morning Mrs. Hamilton! I hope I haven't disrupted your day.”

Theo is not helping. “Good morning, Theo. No, no, we didn't have anything planned today. Would you like anything for breakfast? We’re making pancakes right now, actually!”

Oh. His mom isn't kicking Theo out? She's being nice?

Oh, of course she is. Philip's just glad it isn't pops.

“Oh, that would be lovely! Thank you, Mrs. Hamilton!” Theo replies with a bright smile, and Philip is going to have a heart attack.

He just really hopes his pops is at work.


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia stays for breakfast.

Philip is incredibly stressed. Terribly stressed. Practically made of stress. Breakfast is tense, to say the least.

His mother sets down plates of pancakes with a smile on her face, but his siblings just stare at Theodosia. Frances hides their smile behind a cup of coffee, and Philip really hopes they just choke on it. Thankfully, most of his siblings know better than to say anything about Theodosia. Well, except for JC.

“Who's that pretty lady sitting with you?” Seven-year-olds rarely do have filters.

Theo gives JC a smile, and Philip has no idea how she can be so calm. “I'm Theodosia Burr, Philip's girlfriend.” JC looks at Philip and crinkles his nose up.

“Oh. Do you have cooties? Papa says Burrs have cooties.” Theodosia snorts at this, her curls bouncing as she holds in giggles. Philip lets out a little sigh and smiles at Theo. It almost seems domestic, sitting at the table with Theodosia. He quietly slides his hand across the table as Theo talks to his youngest siblings, his smile only growing when she takes his hand in hers. Breakfast is going better than he thought it would!

“Now what's this I hear about the Burrs?”

Never mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frances is agender btw!!


	4. Mr. Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents.

Philip cannot remember a moment where his house has been this quiet.

“What the hell is she doing here?”

“Now, Alexander-”

“Eliza, why is a Burr in my house?”

It's too early for this. Philip hates when his parents argue. And in front of his girlfriend! Great meet the parents story you're going to tell, just great! Philip looks up at his siblings for support, but they've already fled the scene. Oh great. Now his dad is joining in on the argument! Philip quietly grabs Theo's hand and they stand up ever so slowly and- fuck. Philip winces as his leg hits the chair, causing it to scrape against the floor. All three of his parents turn to look at him and Philip can hear nothing but his heart pounding.

“Where are you going?” his pops asks, his tone almost venomous. He can see his mom quite literally biting her tongue.

“I-I'm walking Theo home,” Philip replies and he hates how the look of pity his dad gives him when his voice cracks. He hates the way his mom looks like she's about to say something, yet he knows she likely won't. He hates the way his pops is glaring at Theo. He hates the way tears are welling up in his eyes. Hate, hate, hate. He hates that he's not allowed to love.

“Fine.”

At that, Philip and Theo are out the door, and Philip feels entirely helpless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this but then again it's 2:45 am


End file.
